Tonight I love you
by PureGoldsworthy
Summary: What will come out of this Eli and Clare sleep over? Read to find out.


Chapter One

"Do you have to leave so early?" My breath was coming rapidly as Eli took his lips off mine. He got up off the couch and grabbed his coat.

"Clare, it's almost midnight. Besides, wont your parents be home soon?" he said, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

"They won't be home for another hour. That's enough time to watch something stupid together." I said, hoping he would agree.

He chuckled and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Do we _have_ to watch it, or can we do something else?" he said seductively, nibbling at my ear.

I felt my cheeks burning, and then I kissed his neck. "We can do whatever you want."

His face lit up, reminding me of the old Eli, the one that used to take me on urban adventures or drive me to school in his hearse. But now its three years later and we aren't those little kids anymore. Recently, our love life has been getting more intense, but even after all of the things we do, he still respects my beliefs and makes sure not to push things too far.

He intertwined one of his hands with mine, and then slowly kissed me. When he broke off, he allowed our foreheads to stay pressed together. His hot breath rubbed against my cheek and sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you Clare." He pressed me tightly to his chest.

His words sounded so beautiful, the way he cooed them into my ear, quietly. I rubbed his cheek with my hand and pecked his lips. I took his hand in mine and walked him to the couch and sat down. I cuddled up in his arms and smiled. "I love you too."

When I woke up, I expected to be in some deep trouble. I had completely forgotten about my mom last night when I fell asleep in Eli's arms. When I opened my eyes, everything was wrong. I was in my room, not downstairs in the living room, and I was alone in my bed, not cuddled up next to Eli. I sighed with relief knowing that my mom didn't know what happened last night. Then a frown spread across my face. How did I end up in my bed? Had I dreamed up last night on my own? Did none of it actually happen? I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed. Just as I was about to get up, I saw a sticky note on my nightstand table. When I picked it up, it had Eli's writing on it.

_Good morning beautiful. Don't worry about a thing. After you fell asleep, I turned off the television and carried you to your room. If you want, meet me at my house later on. Bullfrog and CeCe are out for the night. I love you Clare._

_ -Eli _

I held the note in my hand and blushed. Eli carried me to my room… That's the sweetest thing he has ever done.

"Clare? Are you awake?" my mom called, knocking on my door. I crumbled note and tossed it to the other side of my room.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" I called out to her.

I rushed to get my robe, consciously thinking I still had on my clothes from last night. When I looked down, I was wearing my tank top and pajama pants. Had Eli changed my clothes too? My cheeks began burning red.

"Clare, Glen and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us later on." My mom said, opening my door and taking a step inside. I thought about what Eli said in the note and then looked at my mom.

"Uh, actually, I was planning to sleep over at Alli's house tonight. Besides, shouldn't you and dad have some time alone? I wouldn't want to interrupt." My voice was shaky and nervous and I saw a bit of suspicion in her eyes.

"We really don't mind if you tag along Clare." She said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Mom, Alli and I have been planning this for a while." I argued.

She sighed and then looked at the ground. "Fine, Clare. Just be safe." She looked at me and then sighed again, shutting my door.

Later couldn't come fast enough. I got one of my purses that I usually take to Alli's for sleepovers and filled it with normal things. (Clothes, Toothbrush, comb ect.) My parents were already out and they wouldn't see what I had put on. I had a black bra on that was easily seen under my tight red see through shirt, along with a short skirt and some stiletto heels Darcy gave me a couple years ago.

I looked at myself in the mirror and hardly recognized the image. I looked like a slut. I pushed the thought aside, knowing Eli would love this. We didn't ever go farther than make-out sessions. He took his shirt off a couple times but nothing more. He always told me not to worry about my body because it was beautiful, but I never showed him anything, and he never pushed me.

I walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to my mom's car. She said I could use it to drive to Alli's house. I sighed. Honestly, lying to my mom was the hardest thing to do, but I knew she would never let me sleep over Eli's house any other way.

I got into the car and began thinking of all the possible things me and Eli could do tonight. I felt my heart beating faster. He respected my beliefs, although I slipped off my purity ring a few months ago. I knew that made him happy, but he still didn't budge. His exact words were so beautiful, making him seem like such a gentleman.

"_Clare, if we're going to do this, you're going to need a ring and my last name, and I know you aren't ready for that."_

I had sighed and said to him, _"What if I am ready, Eli? You wouldn't know."_

All he did was kiss my forehead and we didn't talk for the rest of the night, nor has either of us brought up the subject again.

When I got to his house, the porch light was on. I smiled and then got out of the car, practically running up to his house. When I reached the front steps, I walked up them eagerly. I knocked on his door and ran a hand through my curls.

Then the door opened, revealing the man I am madly in love with. His hair was combed neatly and he wore his usual black skinny jeans and a dead hand t-shirt. Suddenly, I felt like my clothes were too much. When my eyes met his gaze, he was practically drooling, eying my entire body before finally snapping out of his own world.

"Clare…" For once, he seemed at a loss for words. I took advantage of that fact and pulled him close to me and kissed him, molding my lips into his. He groaned from the back of his throat and I couldn't help but smirk. When I pulled back, he looked flustered, and very content. "Damn it Clare." He said, sighing deeply.

His face grew frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked him, grabbing his hands in mine.

"You're outside my house wearing that and I have very perverted neighbors." He said with a chuckle.

"Then why don't you let me in?" I suggested.

He gave me his signature smirk and then moved to the side, allowing me space to come inside. His house has the sudden smell of burned chocolate. I wrinkled my nose and looked up to see him shutting the door.

"What happened in here?" I asked him. A slight blush rose to his cheeks and I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Well, I uh… I tried making some brownies but I guess I kept them in the oven too long and then…" he trailed off and I couldn't help the laughter that came pouring out of my mouth.

"What's so funny about a man burning his brownies?" he said, hiding the smile that was creeping onto his face. "I was trying to be romantic and surprise you, but I'm not a chef."

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes to give him a light peck on the lips. I thought it was sweet that he even tried to make anything.  
"Eli, its fine. We don't need brownies to be romantic.

He smirked and then kissed my forehead. "Yes, but I wanted to show you that I can cook, but obviously I can't…" He looked at me and then just laughed. "Maybe next time we can try cooking together."

I shook my head and smiled. "That would be better."

"Now Clare, would you like to tell me what the hell you're doing wearing that?" he said, looking right into my eyes.

"Well, I thought maybe tonight, we could go a little farther than usual. I just wanted to try something." I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Will you let me?"

He was quiet for a second as he thought and then to put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up. "I don't want you to feel pressured Clare."

"That's why I want to be in control. I'll decide what to do and see how far I'm comfortable with going." I explained to him.

"Then I'm completely fine with that." And with those words, he scooped me into his arms and carried me to his room bridal style, throwing small kisses on my face the whole way there.

When he finally settled me on the bed, he sat down next to me and then cupped my cheek with his hand. I smiled at how warm he felt against me.

"Clare, are you sure about this?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

I gave him no more than a reassuring smile. I knew I was ready. Not for everything, but for some experimenting. I gently pushed him down on the bed and placed a small delicate kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck. I found the vein and traced a line with my tongue on it lightly, earning a small moan from Eli.

The sound was like music to my ears. I wasn't exactly sure how to get him to do it again, so I lightly bit down on his neck. To my satisfaction, I heard it again, but slightly louder.

I got on top of him, straddling his waist. That's when I felt the huge bulge in his pants. I knew since he was wearing skinny jeans that he must be in a lot of pain. I realized that he probably wasn't saying anything because he didn't want to pressure me.

Without even thinking, I grinded my hips against him. He groaned in response, gripping the sheets. I did it a few more times, loving the sound of his pleasure.

I got off of him and positioned myself between his legs. He looked down at me with a clear hint of both worry and desperation in his eyes. I just smirked before unzipping his pants and pulling them down and tossing them on the floor. I put my hand over the lump I saw sticking out. It was harder than I expected.

That made me blush, knowing I did that to him in such a little amount of time. I lightly squeezed it through his boxers and looked up to see his expression. He looked desperate, needing relief I wasn't giving him. I smiled devilishly before continuing to give it light squeezes every once in a while.

"You know Clare, for a virgin, you're GREAT at teasing me." He said clearly frustrated.

"What would you like me to do Eli?" I said, knowing very well what he wanted. I just wanted to hear him beg.

"Clare, you know. Why are you doing this to me?" he said pleadingly.

"Say it." I commanded. It felt nice being in charge. Eli on the other hand, didn't seem to be enjoying it.

He sighed and then looked me in the eyes. "Clare, can you please take me out of this pain and suck my dick?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the way it sounded coming from his lips. Usually, Eli talked very maturely, never using words like that. But I can't blame him right now. The pain must be getting the best of him.

"As you wish."

I slowly pushed his underwear down, making sure I took my time. Finally, I pulled it off and tossed it along with his pants. At first, I was shocked at how big he was. After staring for a while, I bent down and took the head in my mouth, sucking on it lightly.

I could tell it was relieving some of his pain because he let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding and let his head fall back against his pillow.

I kept doing that, and decided that teasing him was more fun. I took him out of my mouth and stayed just inches away, letting my hot breath hit his shaft. He began shivering and I looked up to see him trying not to scream. I smirked and then lightly traced a path along a vein with my tongue. I took my hand and wrapped it around him, pumping my fist and licking the tip as pre-cum covered it.

"Clare, I'm going to- ahh, oh my god." He moaned. Finally, he came in my mouth. The flavor was off, but it didn't stop me from swallowing it. He looked at me and arched a brow.

"Wow." Was all he could say right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

It looked like a slight rosy blush was coming to his cheeks. He was stumbling for the right words. "Clare, that was incredibly…sexy." He mumbled the last word and then looked into my eyes.

"So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Oh god Clare, no. You were perfect." He gave me that smirk that made me melt and I couldn't help but return it. I made my own boyfriend cum. For some reason that made me happy.

"Thanks." I muttered feeling a little flustered.

"Can I uh, return the favor? But only if you're okay with it."

I looked around his room for a minute and then finally met his gaze. Green on blue. I finally nodded and he gave me a kiss before sitting in front of me. He opened my legs slightly and pushed my skirt open. Then, right when he was about to do anything else, he looked up into my eyes for any signs of regret. He found nothing so he proceeded to pull off my tiny red underwear and throw them. He took a deep breath before planting tiny kisses on my thighs. He kissed everywhere BUT where I needed him the most.

I knew this had to be payback for what I did to him before. I was terrible. I felt a fire burning inside me, a fire that needed to be extinguished by him. I moaned and without realizing it, a cry broke free from my lips.

He stopped and looked up at me. I could see he was worried he did something wrong. "What happened Clare? Are you okay?"

I huffed and then looked away, refusing to meet his worry filled green eyes. "Getting teased isn't as fun as teasing." I said to him. I heard a roar of laughter and looked to see him chuckling, obviously finding my pain amusing.

"Well blue eyes, it's obviously not something we all want now is it?" He asked me.

"But I gave you what you needed!" I shouted.

He just chuckled lightly and brushed his lips past my clit. "And if you're patient, I can do the same."

His tongue separated my folds and entered me, causing me to make sounds I didn't even know I was capable of. Jesus he was making me feel so good. Then I felt a sensation building inside of me. My walls were clenching and I knew it was happening.

"Eli, I think I'm going to-" he cut me off by shoving a finger inside of me, causing me to moan.

"It's okay Clare, go ahead." He urged in a cooing, soft voice.

Then the sensation took over. I felt it go throw me rough, but sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. Before I know it, I had cum on Eli's hand. He lifted it up and licked his fingers clean.

My cheeks flooded with a deep crimson color. He smirked again and lied next to me. I felt his heat radiating from his body and nuzzled myself into him.

"Clare. That was the sexiest thing I ever did with anyone." I could hear pure satisfaction in his voice. "I love you."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too, Eli. I'm glad I got to share that with you."

"I'm glad too, Clare. I've never heard you moan so loud before." He chuckled and then wrapped his arms around me, planting a sweet, tender kiss on my head.

"Eli?"

"Mm-hmm?" he hummed.

"Thank you so much."

He just sighed with contentment and we fell asleep together, skin on skin, not caring about anything but each other.


End file.
